finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Der neue Look
Ich kannm mir denken dass viele jetzt eine ganzen Weile brauchen um sich hier zurecht zufinden. Schildert mal ein paar Eindrücke. Was haltet ihr von dem ganzen hier? Ich habe das Aussehen farblich so weit es geht an das alte Farbschema angepasst, aber ob das hier jetzt wieder passt, ist eine andere Frage. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall darüber nachdenken, was wir für ein Logo verwenden, das aber größentechnisch stark beschnitten sein wird (ich glaub 265 x 65 Pixel). Außerdem zwingt uns der breite Rand links und rechts quasi zu einem Hintergrundmotiv. So sieht es nämlich ziemlich langweilig aus. Ich denke auch ernsthaft darüber nach, die Vorlage mit den Spielinhalten nach links zu setzen. Damit der Text zwischen einer Vorlage und dem ganzen Rotz da rechts daneben steht. Das dient vielleicht der besseren Lesbarkeit und Wahrnehmung des Texts. Meiner Meinung nach. DelNorte 18:58, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Grauenhaft, böse, magersüchtig, schlecht durchdacht, unseriös, einfältig, nicht zweckmäßig, ... Tschüss Enzyklopädie, hallo Facebook-Wiki-Hybrid! Mir gefällt es überhaupt gar nicht und ich bin gerade auch nicht in der Lage, Verbesserungsvorschläge zu nennen. Mir fällt es verdammt schwer, dem Design Aspekte abzugewinnen, die dafür sprechen. Nein, ich genieße Monaco noch solange es da ist. Es mag nicht perfekt sein, aber es ist/war strukturierter, besser an die Bedürfnisse von Autoren angepasst und durchdachter als Oasis es je sein wird. --Gunblade73 19:15, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das sind echt zwei komplett verschiedene Welten. Oasis stinkt zum Himmel. Schön waren die Zeiten, sie kommen nicht wieder. DelNorte 20:07, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Werden sie auch nicht *seufz* wenn ich nach dem Umzug wieder Internet hab und halbwegs mit Oasis warm geworden bin, werde ich dich beim "Umbau" so gut es geht unterstützen (wahrscheinlich verstärkt an Wochenenden), besonders, da Blue derzeit leider ausfällt (der wird erst einen Schock erleben; ich denke nämlich nicht, dass er das alles mitverfolgt hat). Irgendwie kriegen wir alle das aber schon gebacken, es führt nämlich leider kein Weg dran vorbei. Es ist wie eine Einbahnstraße :/ aber wir müssen sie nicht allein entlangfahren und das zählt in meinen Augen schon eine Menge. --Gunblade73 20:25, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Kriegt man keine Benachrichtigung mehr, wenn wer was auf die Disku geschrieben hat? Dumm -.- 2. Kann man irgendwie die Standard-Fontfarbe auf schwarz umstellen? Die is grad in irgendnem Grauton gehalten und das sieht vor allem in einigen Vorlagen dumm aus. A propos: ein winziger Vorteil: Nun sehen die Gegnerartikel voller aus, weil's den Text so zammdrückt (in dem Sinne bleiben die Vorlagen bitte unangetastet :P); aber das ist es trd einfach nicht wert >.< 3. Hipphipp, Hurra, collapsible collapsed funzt nicht mehr D: --Gunblade73 11:55, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Logo Wir brauchen ein neues Logo. Irgendwelche Ideen? Tipp am Rande: Das Verhältnis Breite zu Höhe ist etwa 4:1 (250 x 65 Pixel). DelNorte 14:34, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wie wäre es mit einem simplen Schriftzug (vllt. sogar dieselben Schriftarten wie beim nun alten Logo), den kleinen Kristall wieder irgendwie reinbasteln und dann einen Alphakanal lassen (also, dass das Bild keinen festen Hintergrund besitzt)? Ich hab ja jetzt endlich ein Tablett (ich lieeeebe es^^) und kenn mich in PS ein wenig besser aus, wodurch ich es theoretisch weniger pixelig als das alte hinkriegen könnte ;/ Ich mach mal nen Entwurf^^ Soll es ein bestimmtes Dateiformat sein (bzw. geht .png)? Maximale Dateigröße? --Gunblade73 14:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja das klingt gut. Es muss die Endung .png haben, der Rest scheint egal zu sein. DelNorte 15:17, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, Ergebnis 1. So in der Art hätte ich gedacht. Leider krieg ich die Schrift nicht fetter, muss ich nochmal in GIMP schauen ~.~ Ich bin damit allgemein noch nicht so zufrieden, aber das wäre die Richtung, in die ich gedacht hätte. --Gunblade73 15:19, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja ist wirklich hübsch, aber bei Almanach fehlt ein a, also geht das so nicht. Sieht aber zugegebenermaßen wirklich passend aus. DelNorte 15:20, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hups und das als M.R. xD naja, ich überarbeite das später allgemein noch ein wenig, muss jetzt aber erstmal weg. Überleg mal weiter, was man dran besser oder ganz anders machen könnte. -Gunblade73 15:23, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So. Hab die Kristalle bissel kleiner und besser verblendet und die Schrift fett gemacht (nachdem ich durch Zufall rausgefunden habe, wie das doch in PS geht^^). Weiß aber nicht, ob das mit der fetten Schrift unbedingt besser aussieht. --Gunblade73 16:35, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal dasgleiche, nur in "nicht fett". Unterschied zu Entwurf1: Kristalle kleiner, besser verblendet + Almanach=schwarz; FF=dunkelbraun. --Gunblade73 16:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Variante 3 gefällt mir am besten. Wird eingebaut. Gute Arbeit! DelNorte 17:09, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Die hat mir auch am besten gefallen :D Ich versuch noch, die Schrift ein klein wenig weicher zu kriegen. Mal sehen, wie es dann aussehen würde (denn das FF is bissel pixelig -.-). Trotzdem können auch gerne weitere Vorschläge gemacht werden. --Gunblade73 17:15, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja also ich hab an den einzelnen blauen kristall gedacht, den im Artikel Kristalle gleich ganz oben, und dazu auch den gleichen Schriftzug wie bei dir auch. Aber mir gefällt die jetzige Lösung ziemlich gut. Die passt auch sehr gut zum restlichen optischen Eindruck. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal davon lösen und was KOMPLETT neues austüfteln... Vorerst hat dieses Logo hier meine vollste Unterstützung. DelNorte 17:21, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So wirklich besser ist es so aber nicht wirklich und ich würde es auch nicht verwenden (damit meinte ich meine clevere Überarbeitung hier rechts^^). Das Blau allein (von dem großen Kristall) würde zum Rest wirklich nicht so gut passen. Kristalle an sich sind aber ziemlich kennzeichnend für die Serie und wir heben uns damit mehr vom engl. Wiki ab (die ja das Markenzeichen Chocobo verwenden). Aber ich kann später trotzdem nochmal was mit dem großen blauen Kristall ausknobeln, geht ja relativ schnell ;D --Gunblade73 17:30, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee mit dem verwischenden Effekt ist an sich nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie bleib ich auch bei der Variante, die jetzt drin ist. Sag mal, was sagst du dazu, dass ich die Spielinfoboxen nach links gesetzt hab? Ich will dadurch den Text zwischen zwei Infokästen einquetschen, damit er 1) mehr in der Mitte des Bildes erscheint (auch wenn das eigentlich nur ein Trugschluss ist) und 2) weil das bei Monaco auch so war (links die Navigation, rechts alle möglichen Vorlagen). Ich müsste dann aber in diesem Zuge auch Charakterboxen und ähnliches nach links wandern lassen. DelNorte 17:42, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Mir gefällt das eigentlich nicht so sehr, weil es irgendwie noch gequetschter wirkt als es das ohnehin schon tut. Außerdem empfinde ich es lesetechnisch als angenehmer, wenn der eigentliche Text (vor allem am Artikelanfang) gleich ganz links beginnt und ich beim Zeilenumsprung während dem Lesen nicht so arg von den Vorlagen abgelenkt werde. Ich weiß nicht, wie das andere empfinden, aber bei mir stört es den Lesefluss (bei Monaco wurde die Sidebar stärker vom Rest abgegrenzt, aber hier ist das im Artikel mit drin und geht ineinander über). Bei Bildern, die links angeordnet sind, hat man das zwar auch, aber die ziehen sich nicht so ewig in die Länge, da stört mich das eigentlich garnicht, aber bei den Vorlagen schon (Bilder besitzen, mit Ausnahme der Bildunterschrift, aber auch keinen ablenkenden Text. Liegt womöglich daran). --Gunblade73 18:05, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also schön. Da wir beide momentan die gesamte Nutzerschaft bilden, höre ich auf deine Wünsche. Nicht, dass ich es nicht auch sonst ohnehin tun würde. Aber hier vertraue ich deinem Gefühl für Design mehr als meinem. DelNorte 18:27, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dann muss dein Gefühl für Design aber die nächste Sache klären ;P Wie groß sollen wir eigentlich die USK/PEGI-Bildchen machen? Die müssen ein Stück schrumpfen, aber ich glaub, bei FFI hab ich sie arg klein gemacht :/ --Gunblade73 19:13, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja wenn das eine zu groß und das andere zu klein war, dann liegt die Wahrheit wohl in der Mitte. Abgesehen davon müssen ALLE Spiellogos an den schmaleren Platz angepasst werden. Problem dabei: Die Dateien haben unterschiedliche Ausgangsgrößen und sind somit schlecht auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Problem 2: Sowas ließe sich lösen, wenn man die Größe gleich in die Vorlage einbindet (das geht tatsächlich), aber das ist jetzt schon zu spät, weil dann müssten trotzdem alle Spiele und ihre Vorlagen verändert werden. Lösung: Alle Logos der Hauptserie mal einheitlich auf 200px setzen. Die anderen Spielelogos nach Gefühl. DelNorte 19:27, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klappfunktion Ich blicks nicht warum es plötzlich nicht mehr funktioniert. Das nervt übelst. Komischerweise klappt das bei den Amis ohne Probleme, ohne Modifikationen, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle. Warum bei uns nicht? Lösung: einfach die Ami-Vorlagen rüberkopieren geht nicht, weil die speziell erstellte classes verwenden. Das würde bei uns zu nichts führen. Also: Wikia-Staff anschreiben, andere Wikis screenen, Blue aus dem Koma erwecken oder auf Eingebung hoffen. DelNorte 20:07, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hatte das vor einiger Zeit mal interessehalber nachgelesen (wo ich danach gesucht habe, wie man den Kack einfärben kann), wahrscheinlich nicht richtig verstanden und bin mir jetzt absolut nicht sicher, ob es daran liegen könnte, aber versuch das mal: Nimm dir bei den Amis aus der Seite hier das Zeug raus, das unter "Standard Navigationsleisten, aka box hiding thingy" steht (per Suchfunktion findest du das recht schnell) und pack das bei unserer MediaWiki:Wikia.css rein. Es kann nichts Schlimmes passieren, oder? Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Wenn es klappen sollte, liegt es dann daran, dass das Zeug bei uns eben nicht im Wikia.css, sondern (mehr als kryptisch o.ô) im Monaco.css drinsteht und das von Oasis nicht gelesen wird... und wenn nicht, hab ich mich so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, dass ich herausgefallen bin^^ --Gunblade73 20:15, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie kommt mir das Spanisch vor. Und was bewirkt font-family:tahoma? bei mir gibt das absolut keinen unterschied. DelNorte 20:40, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Bei mir schon^^ Sieht schicker aus :P --Gunblade73 20:42, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Und ich bin mir, wie gesagt nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig überrissen hatte :/ kannst es testen oder auch nicht (ist vllt. auch besser, aber was kann im schlimmsten Fall passieren... ?). --Gunblade73 20:45, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja teste das mal. Ich hab nämlich immer noch nicht so ganz genau geblickt was du meinst, und bis du mir das alles erklärt hast ist Weihnachten. DelNorte 20:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wie soll ich das testen? Ich kann die Seite garnicht bearbeiten^^ aber ich würde den Text aus der englischen Seite von div.Boxmerge bis font-weight:normal; font-size:smaller; } (also das zwischen den beiden Überschriften da) mal probeweise in die Seite von uns einfügen, schauen, was passiert und das schleunigst wieder rausschmeißen, wenn das Klappteil trotzdem nicht geht. Ich weiß eben nicht genau, ob es dadurch funktionieren wird; glaube jedoch auch nicht, dass das Kopieren und Einfügen dieses Gebrabbels unser Wiki auslöschen wird, weshalb man es ja zumindest mal probieren könnte. Aber das entscheidest lieber du. --Gunblade73 20:58, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es hat nicht funktioniert. Und das, was ich da vorher schon drin hatte, war auch nix. Wikia wird eine Heidenarbeit haben, um einen anständigen Leitfaden für die Oasisanpassung zu erstellen, weil es sich offenbar grundsätzlich in seiner Codierung unterscheidet, so als ob es eine eigene Sprache wäre. Allerdings war schon der Leitfaden zur Monacoanpassung grenzwertig, also erwarte ich weder schnelle noch befriedigende Einträge. DelNorte 21:16, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Schade :/ das wäre dann wohl ein Fall für Blue oder die Staff-Leute. Nur leider hat der eine gerade kaum Zeit und die anderen besonders jetzt ziemlich viel zu tun. Aber komisch, dass es bei den Amis weiterhin klappt; warum nicht auch bei uns? Naja, aber danke für's Ausprobieren (auch, wenn es nichts gebracht hat). --Gunblade73 21:28, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Warum geht das bei dir??? Ist ne blöde Frage, aber du hast auch wirklich auf Oasis umgestellt, oder? Da gehts nämlich nüscht. Bei Monaco ist alles wie immer, aber bei Oasis eben nicht. Avatar hat mal irgendwo erwähnt er wüsste von diesem Problem und würde sich bei Zeiten mal darum kümmern. Das ist also nicht nur bei uns so. Ich denke, wir sollten noch eine Weile warten, auch wenns ungewohnt ist. Was sagst du zu Gunblades neuem Logo? Fesch, was? DelNorte 19:10, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Seh ich das richtig? Sie gehen wieder :D --Gunblade73 08:12, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yuukis Pläne *Ich hab mir mal erlaubt ein eigenes Forum dafür aufzumachen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:50, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC)